Strangers in Equestria
by profjimmoriarty
Summary: A brony painfully finds himself in his wildest fantasy. However, as he endeavors to  help everyone, he's met with an all to familiar opposition.
1. Rotting Clouds and Invisible Bridges

**1 Rotting Clouds and Invisible Bridges**

* * *

><p>It was the routine. Get up, get ready, out the door. My job was still the same as it always had been. I was to get good grades, obey my elders, and stay out of trouble. Life is boring like that isn't it? At least it was until Lauren Faust blessed us with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Of course that's not a joy I shared with many people. Many bronies understand that it's simpler to keep things under wraps, especially when you're not the captain of the football team, or the next Tony Hawk at the skate park.<p>

As I walked out the door I noticed something off about the sky. The clouds were somewhere between yellow and green, and the wind was strong enough to push them along at a considerable rate. Ignoring the meteorological peculiarity, I pushed on lest I be late for class.

A page of notes here, a quiz there, and a few scribbles in my sketch book before lunch. I shoved my way past the somber kid and walked into the chaos of our cafeteria. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a friendly guy. I've worked hard to avoid conflict and drama that turn others into the lepers of our society. Sitting with the guys, I admired the scenery. One of the aforementioned lepers was being hustled by a jackass named Derek. He wasn't the largest of guys, but he had a lot of friends. I estimated his cronies numbered around thirty or so. The other jerk people were hastening away from was Terrence. Remember how I mentioned I wasn't the captain of the football team? Well Terrence was. I probably couldn't join the team if I wanted to. See, Terrence ran a monopoly in the jock world. If you weren't strong enough to choke money out of the geeks or fast enough to run down a nerd with his underwear over his head, your only choice was badminton.

Art class was one place where I didn't lay low. I was easily the best artist in the class, whether sketching portraits or painting sunsets. I sat near the window planning to capture the warm colors of the sky I'd seen that morning, but they'd changed to deep indigo and violet.  
>"Ma'am," I began.<br>"Yes Caleb?"  
>"The sky is purple."<br>Naturally everyone rushed to the window.  
>"Caleb, I'm glad to hear your creative ideas, but I'd rather you put them on canvas then make up stories.<br>I didn't understand. The sky was not blue, not gray, but purple. NFL Viking purple. My pal Jeff had punch me three times before I realised that class had ended. All day I thought about that purple sky.

The school day was over and I was stumbling through the hall on my way to my locker when I slammed into the wrong person.  
>"Watch where you're going retard!"<br>As usual, Derek's friends thought this was the cleverest insult since 'stupid-head'. I kept walking, laying low like usual, but he wasn't done yet.  
>"I have a reputation to keep fag. I want to see you behind school."<p>

It was never a good sign when Derek told someone to meet him behind the school. That usually meant you were going to be a bloody pulp, or do him a favor. I don't have too many talents, and I didn't think he'd want me to paint his portrait. So, after I grabbed my stuff I snuck out a side door and dashed between dumpsters. Before I made the treeline between the school and my house though, I heard a whistle that gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Loser thought he could slink away from a challenge did he?"  
>"No Derek, I was in a rush to get my chores done." I glanced up again and the clouds were now showing magenta.<br>"Well you better tell mom and pops you're gonna be late."

It wasn't the smartest decision I ever made, I'll admit that. Then again, there weren't a lot of options open to me at the time. Needless to say, Derek and his gang did not take well to me sprinting off into the forest. Let me tell you, leaping over roots and dodging oaks is not made any easier with a stuffed backpack on your shoulders. I'd been running for about three minutes when it felt like I lost him. That's when I heard a deafening explosion. With my ears ringing I stumbled into a small clearing. I was very surprised when I looked up and saw a perfect sphere, made of every color imaginable. Turning my head towards the heavens once more and witnessed a white, blank sky. I couldn't help walking to the sphere, it was incredible. Against my better judgement I reached out and touched it.

Everything became black, and I was falling.


	2. Bad First Impressions

**2 Bad First Impressions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever gone bungee jumping blind? That's probably the easiest way to describe what I felt in those few moments after I came in contact with the sphere. Only when I left the blackness did it occur to me I wasn't on a cord. My chest collapsed and my skull was set ablaze with pain. I was certain at least four major joints were dislocated and six bones broken. I was just about to decide how much of my skin was intact when I heard voices.<p>

"What in blue blazes was that?"  
>"The barn is completely destroyed!"<br>"Eeyup!"

It was a miracle I had stayed conscious for this much of the conversation, but I eventually succumbed to my injuries and was out cold.

When I woke up I still felt like a paratrooper who'd forgotten his parachute, but I caught some colorful blurs moving around me. I tried to rub my forehead but my arms were restrained, as well as my feet. I thought some questions were asked, but I couldn't so much as squeak without coughing up blood. After about a half hour of dizzying blurs and burning in my chest I slept again.

For the second time I awoke in bonds, but felt far better than before. I could see clearly and was able to sit up. I found myself in a very cozy bedroom, decorated with antique furniture and warm paint colors. I looked at my chest which was wrapped in bandages and glanced at a nearby mirror. My head was in gauze as well, and both my legs were in splints. I was trying to decide if I could free myself despite my mutilation, and was astonished by whom entered the room. It was a light orange pony with what seemed to be a stetson cocked towards a bright yellow mane.

I damn near bit my tongue off before shouting "Applejack?"

"Who or what do you think you are? Trashing mah barn, sleeping for several weeks in our house, and... did you just say mah name?  
>"Yes Applejack. Now, if you think you could slow down enough for me to understand why I'm wrapped like a mummy and in a bed older than dirt, I'd be happy to explain what I know."<br>"Oh no ya don't, ah'll be the one asking the questions here. Why did you destroy mah property? "What are you talking about?"  
>"You don't remember do ya? Do ya think you can stand?"<br>"Not while I'm tied to the bed."

She blushed in embarrassment and loosened the ropes on my limbs. I worked my way out of the bed and was led over to the window. I saw a large pile of rubble and variously sized bits of wood strewn about.

"We found you laying in the middle of that junk heap. That junk heap which used to be a barn."  
>"No, wait, I can explain!"<br>"You'd better, or ah'll have to get Big Macintosh in here!"

I proceeded to give a brief account of how I'd been running from Derek when I found myself here. Applejack told me she'd heard an ear-splitting boom and came galloping outside to see me disjointed on the ground. She'd fixed me up best as she could and sent for help from her friend Twilight Sparkle. Twilight had been stopping by regularly since to encourage my recovery with her healing magic.

"Now that yer able to stay awake more than ten minutes, ah better get Twi' to take a look at ya.  
>Why don't you just take a seat 'till ah get back?"<p>

Considering the reputation I'd made for myself so far, I took a seat as asked.

"Oh Big Maaac," AJ chimed.

Now this is a good time to mention that Applejack's hat came about level with my hair. As soon as she had called, the familiar dark red farmhand walked through the door.

"Eeeyup?"  
>"Keep an eye on our little vandal 'til ah get back will ya?"<br>"Eeeyup."

Applejack left and I was left with Big Macintosh. Now it was a ludicrous idea to call this guy a pony, considering he was a good foot taller than me, and I'm not exactly the shortest guy either. I decided to mull the past events over in my mind, as well as think about what my next move was. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes and folding my hands I pondered my situation.

After about an hour I heard the sound of hooves beating on the stair. Big Macintosh stepped aside to let Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie in. It was a tight squeeze, but there was enough space for the elephant in the room that Pinkie kindly ushered out.

"You're not a pony!" she declared. It did not help my composure when she started stretching my face and smelling my hair.  
>"Pinkie!" Twilight started, "He's just recovered from serious injuries! Now let me at those bandages. How about telling us a little about yourself while I examine you."<p>

It was as good a time as any, so I divulged my hobbies and my preferences, my distastes and my opinions, while everypony hung on each word. Twilight redressed my bruises and cuts, and I described My Little Pony to the group. I felt it wiser to skate around things like cupcakes, but they enjoyed hearing about the fan art and fan fictions.

"You'll be just the same if not better than before." Twilight explained.  
>"Thank you Twilight, but I think I still owe a debt to Applejack." I sat up and continued. "AJ, I destroyed your barn, even if it was only on accident. I can't accept any more of this generosity without repaying you. Therefore, I promise to reconstruct the outbuilding and do any other work you want."<br>"Gosh Caleb, ah don't know what to say..."  
>"Say yes, it's the least I can do to repay your hospitality."<br>"Alright, but you're sleeping here. Ah won't let no pony go without a place to stay."

So we shook hands and it was a deal. I'd help out around Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack would make sure I had a place to stay at the end of the day. By now it was sunset, so Twilight and company headed back to Ponyville, leaving me with Applejack.

"So, ya never did say what created that ball of light, what was it?"  
>"That's just it, I haven't the slightest idea..."<br>"Well don't think on it too hard, ya told me you'd fix that barn and you're gonna get up bright an' early to do it."  
>"Whatever you say, I'll see you in the morning."<br>AJ left me with my thoughts, and as I drifted off I thought I must be the luckiest brony in any world.


	3. Compensation

**3 Compensation**

* * *

><p>"Rise an' shine! You got a lot of work to do!" was the greeting I received the following morning. I found my clothes in remarkably good condition on my bedside and walked downstairs to see everyone at the breakfast table. The Apple family was just as I had always seen them. Old Granny Smith at the head of the table, Big Macintosh helping Apple Bloom with her pancakes, and AJ at a wood stove frying some eggs.<p>

"Everything looks great! Applejack, I assume you cooked all this?"  
>"Everythin' but the orange juice. Make sure to sample mah cookin' now, ah'm not takin any breaks until we raise that barn."<p>

As we ate plans were discussed for the barn.

"We could use an expansion, but nopony's had the time for a while"  
>"Were you thinking vertically or laterally?"<br>"Come again?"  
>"Would you rather build upwards or outwards?"<br>"Oh, Why didn't ya just say so instead of makin' up words"  
>*sigh* "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, we still need to move all that rubble."<br>"That? Twi can take care of that in a snap!"  
>"You make a good point, but there's something bothering me, and I need to look over the destruction myself."<br>"So long as yer gettin' rid of the stuff yer not looking at it don't make no difference to me."  
>"Thanks," I said, taking a glance at a cuckoo clock, "Christ! It's already nine! I better get started before these cursed injuries tire me out."<p>

I stepped out into the fresh country air and strolled over to the mound that had once been a considerably sturdy structure. I sorted the sad remains into things that could be re-used, and those things which were beyond help. Eventually, I stumbled over what I was looking for. My backpack. It had made the journey between worlds with me and only sustained a few small rips and tears. Whilst carrying the bag to the house I noticed AJ coming out the door.

"AJ," I blurted, holding up my pack, "I found what I was looking for, feel free to get Twilight's help."  
>"Ah was just headin' to Ponyville to get Rainbow, but I'll make sure to grab her as well."<p>

AJ designated a spot for me to move the junk, so I hauled lumber and splinters as well as roof tiles into a heap there. At one point I had the help of Big Macintosh, but he had to leave and sell apples in Ponyville. It was a good two hours after my conversation with Applejack before she returned with Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Thank God you guys are here! I must have more splinters on my hands than skin!"  
>"God?" Twilight questioned.<br>"I'll explain later, but right now I'd be obliged if you could get rid of all this, this, this..."  
>"Junk?"<br>"Garbage?"  
>"Debris?"<br>"Bollox." I finished.

We worked until sundown, sorting and cleaning, until at last we had a clear patch of land before us. Dash and Twi headed back home and I decided to show Applejack my one piece of home. We sat in my room and unzipped the weighty knapsack.

"Here's a few textbooks, I'm sure Twilight will want to have a look at those. Amazing that a few days ago I'd been studying for finals."  
>"What're those?"<br>"These," I said, as I drew out my sketchbooks, four in all, "are for my drawings"

I showed her a portrait in Rainbow Dash's likeness, as well as one in her own, and moved on to my depictions of everything from birds to people.

"These're really incredible, but why's this one got lines on every page?"  
>"That's graph paper, the lines let me draw more precisely. I thought we might use it to plan out the new barn."<br>"What about these here?"

She was pointing to two small, black leather-bound notebooks.

"I haven't found a use for them yet, I think I'll leave those on the shelf."

I grabbed my textbooks too, and laying them on their side they read, "History of the Western World", "Algebra and Geometry", and "Chemistry and its Applications"

Opening the next compartment on my bag I found a most useful item. It was a six inch hunting knife given to me by my parents in hopes of making me go out more. It must have been forgotten in there since our last camping trip. I may not hunt, but that knife was a good thing to have when in a pickle. Applejack clearly didn't feel comfortable with it out, so I put it back in the sheathe and set it in the drawer of a night stand.

Applejack and I chatted about the barn a little while I put it on paper. We established most of the features and appearance of it, but neither of us could make any guesses as to the measurements we would use.

The next day was similar to the last. I received an early wake up call and had a good breakfast before beginning work. Applejack was able to find me a measuring tape, and using some chalk and twine I fashioned together a plum line. As I marked the ground with the plum line, AJ dragged her hoof where the walls would go. Making sure to mark down all the dimensions I turned to AJ with a smile;

"Now we only need the materials and we can build this thing."  
>"But where in the world are we gonna get that kind of lumber?"<br>"I'm sure there's plenty of dead apple trees around here right?"  
>"But how in the world are we gonna find them with the size of our farm?"<br>"I'm sure a certain pegasus would be happy to help."

Unfortunately, things were getting late, and we needed to tidy the house. As we cleaned, I asked Applejack if she would mind me going into Ponyville.

"Tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, I've been wearing the same thing for a while now and I wanted to look for some other amenities."<br>"While you're there ah need you to pick up a few items as well."  
>"It'd be my pleasure."<p>

With an exhaustive effort we finished our chore and I went up to my quarters. There I meditated again, spinning thoughts into ideas, and weaving ideas into plans. If I wanted to make a name for myself in Equestria, I'd have to do better than just fixing a barn. I had my mind set on helping anyone who needed it.

Tiring of my thoughts, I sailed of into a dreamland of colored spheres, doodles, and tea.


	4. Getting Comfortable

Little bit of a forward this time guys. From what I've seen you're enjoying the story, so I'll try not to screw that up. Apologies for only getting out one chapter, but it gets a little busy around the holidays, and Skyrim does not help productivity. Anyways, enjoy this New Years present, and watch as Caleb tries to make Ponyville a little more familiar.

**4 Getting Comfortable**

* * *

><strong><strong><strong>**

I woke in an exceptionally good mood, looking forward to my first tour of Ponyville. I grabbed my textbooks and threw them in my pack, hoping to loan them to Twilight. Taking the steps in threes, I sprang into the kitchen.

"Can't eat now gotta head to Ponyville!" I told the apple family, as I grabbed an apple off of the counter.  
>"Where in tarnation do ya think yer goin' Caleb! Get back here!"<p>

But it was too late, I was already out the door and leaving Sweet Apple Acres. I smelled a few flowers and noticed some birds, and before I knew it I had reached Ponyville.

It wasn't long before something felt wrong. None of the ponies would look me in the eye. I'm sure they'd heard I was here. I decided to keep walking and ignore the whispers. After about fifteen minutes of walking in circles, I learned not only that I needed to watch more My Little Pony, but I also could use some directions. Perhaps Cheerilee would help me, whom I recognised by her cutie mark.

"Excuse me, Cheerilee?"  
>"Um, y-yes?" She asked with a sideways glance.<br>"I'll be out of your mane in a minute, but I was hoping you'd point me to Sugarcube Corner."

She seemed much more confident now, "Oh sure, just walk that way and take a right, you can't miss it," and with that she trotted off.

Strange, I thought, as I rounded the corner. Maybe it was my clothes? I did look a little grubby. In front of me loomed a large, unmistakable building.

Before stepping through the door I slammed into the pink blur that could only be Pinkie Pie. She lept up and let out a loud gasp. Before she could run, I grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't, I can't have a party right now, I have business to do."  
>"But!"<br>"No buts Pinkie, now I need you-"  
>"Bu-"<br>"PINKIE! NOT NOW!"

As I shouted the words the door to Sugarcube Corner creaked open, revealing everypony I could name and more. They were all staring at me and Pinkie Pie's lip was beginning to quiver.

"No, wait, Pinkie..."  
>"No, *sniff*, you're right, you don't have the time for a party," she whimpered.<br>"What I meant was, I, I... I can't have a party, in these clothes!"  
>"You mean it?"<br>"Yeah! But, I guess if everypony's already here, then they'll have to do."

With this remark Pinkie brightened and wiped away the tears that had begun to form. Pinkie led me through the crowds and awkward introductions, after which I grabbed some food. I was shoving a few cupcakes in my mouth when I was confronted by one unhappy Applejack.

"Ya ran out on us before ah could tell you what supplies we needed."  
>"Oh those supplies, here why don't I..."<br>"Ah'll be takin' care of those necessities, you enjoy yourself and worry about your, how did you put it? 'Amenities'. That was a nice save with Pinkie by the way. Just remember, not all ponies are as tough as me."  
>"I'll try to keep my temper under control."<p>

I realised that the ponies I needed to speak with were all probably here. It wasn't long before I spotted Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash dancing with Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys," I shouted over the music, "can I get a word with you? Preferrably somewhere quieter?"  
>"Sure Caleb!" they chimed in unison.<p>

We stepped over to the snack table as ponies started heading back to work or home for the afternoon. I guess even with magic, an economy requires time and effort. First I turned to Twilight.

"I have some books in my bag, I could use them to teach you more about my world if you'd like."  
>"Yes I'd really appreciate that."<br>"Tomorrow?"  
>"Sure."<p>

I pulled the texts out of the rucksack and she made them vanish into thin air. Next, Rainbow Dash.

"Dash, me and AJ are going to need your help clearing dead trees out of the orchard. If you can find her she can give you more details."  
>"Will do!" And with a salute she flew out the door.<br>"Rarity I've been working the same rags for a week now, if you could make me a couple things to wear I'd be in your debt."  
>"You will not owe me a thing, it's payment enough to see you out of, ugh, that abomination. Stop by as soon as possible, between nine and five."<br>"Rarity!" scolded Twilight.  
>"No, no, it's fine. Considering my clothes are half dirt, and have more rips than threads, I should have seen that coming." My joke was greeted with a round of giggles from the three mares.<br>"Pinkie Pie I have two questions for you."  
>"Okie dokey lokey, hit me."<br>"You know everypony in Ponyville, correct?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Do you happen to know somepony who's good with metal or smithing?"  
>"Metal huh? Well... There is one pony..."<br>"Great! Where can I find them?"  
>"Old Iron Hooves is on the west side of Ponyville. I'm sure he can make you anything you like, but Iron is a little, off his rocker as Applejack once said."<br>"I'm sure he can't be much worse than the humans I've met. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go place an order or two."

I was stepping out of the group when Twilight reminded me, "Didn't you have another question?"

"Yes I think you're right. Would any of you know where I could get some tea?"

The ponies were clearly confused by my question. They scratched their heads and shrugged, so I figured I'd have to explain. As usual.

"It's a drink. You mix together some good tasting plants, dip them in hot water, and you drink the flavored water? No?"  
>"Maybe you should speak with Zecora, she's good with plants and herbs," suggested Twilight.<br>"Or you could look in one of your books Twi," added Rarity.  
>"Thanks for the ideas guys, but I think I better head to see Iron Hooves before it gets late."<p>

Waving goodbye I started toward west Ponyville, cutting straight through alleys and through gardens until I saw a sign with a silver horseshoe painted on it. Underneath it I made out the words, "The Iron Horseshoe". Fitting, I thought. Opening the door I saw no one, just a stone counter and a bench. There was a small bell on the counter with the words 'Ring for service' engraved on the side, and I did as it suggested.

*Insert one bell noise* "Hello? Anypony here?"

After a moment I was greeted with a shout from somewhere in a back room.

"Ah'm comin' ah'm comin', bucking colts nowadays." He too had a southern accent, similar to AJ's but not quite the same.  
>"Alright whaAaaAaaat in Celestia's name are you supposed to be?"<br>"Human, not important right now. What is important is that I have an order."  
>"So the not pony nor beast wants mah precious metal. What fer?"<br>"A little thing called an axe. Ever made one?"  
>"Can't say ah have. You got a skeematic or somthin'?"<p>

Iron Hooves didn't seem as confused as Pinkie made him out to be, so I pulled out a rough drawing I'd made the night before.

"Yer no engineer but ah think it'll do. The handle you'll have to get from somewhere else, I don't do wood." He started selecting ingots and tools while continuing. "Got a brother though, name o' Birch. He can make a sturdy rockin; chair for ya in no time at all. Your hammer should be done sometime tomorrow."  
>"You're supposed to making me an axe."<br>"That's what I said, screwdriver."  
>*facepalm* "Just stick to the plans ok! What do I owe you?"<br>"Tell, ya what. This is the only work ah've gotten in a long while. I like to keep the hooves busy so if you can promise me payment for your next order, this one's on the house."  
>"Deal." I wasn't sure what else I would need from the strange blacksmith, but I still hadn't earned any money, and I needed what charity I could get.<p>

It was nearing sundown again when I left the shop. Setting off at a brisk pace I looked forward to having a large dinner, as the confections at my party left a hole in my stomach unfilled.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres everypony was interested to hear what I'd been doing and how it went. Applejack was less than enthused about me taking another day off, but there was nothing we could do until Rainbow Dash was available.

* * *

><strong><strong><strong>**

The following morning was slower than the previous, if only just. I sat down and ate with the others, making small talk about the weather and such. When I was excused I helped clean a little and left.

My first stop was Rarity's, which ran on for about an hour. She took measurements and jotted down ideas, while I made sure the clothes would still be practical.

"If I can make a dress for Opal I can make a few shirts and pants for you."  
>"No sequins or gems if you can help it."<br>"Darling you're no fun at all! I swear when it comes to fashion you and AJ are two peas in a pod."

I grinned a little at this, as I'd always liked to compare myself to her.

Now that I'd gotten my garb straightened out, I proceeded to the library to start my informal lesson with Twilight.

*knock knock*  
>"Spike?"<br>"I've got it I've got it."

When the door was opened the small dragon put on a thoughtful look.

"So you're this, human, eh?"  
>"One and only."<br>"Right this way then. Twilight has told me a lot about you. She won't stop going on about your bones. Says your physy-physi..."  
>"Physiology?"<br>"Is nothing like anything I've encountered before," Twi finished. "I'm glad you made it. Where shall we start?"

A good four hours passed and we had still only gotten three quarters of the way through the history book.

"Your people seem terribly violent! It's a miracle you've lasted this long!"  
>"I'm not proud of it, and no human should be, but they are. Rather than working together and sharing like the ponies here in Equestria, humans are eager to take and are far too proud for their own good."<br>"Sounds a lot like dragons if you ask me."

Spike was not amused by the wisecrack, but Twilight and I were holding our ribs.

"I was going to see Zecora, but maybe you have a good book on herbs Twi?"  
>"Multiple I'm sure. Spike, help me browse for something on edible plants."<br>"Leaves specifically," I threw in.

Spike being the wonderful, if cheeky, assistant that he was found a large book with the print, "Edible Herbs for the Adventurous Palette", in a matter of minutes. It took longer for me to highlight some promising trees and plants that could all be found in and around Ponyville. Tea wasn't the most important thing on my plate, so Twilight found a bag to lend me.

"Caleb I was thinking about how you've been sharing your knowledge with me..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"And how you seem wiser and kinder than the humans you've told me about..."  
>"This is going somewhere right?"<br>"I was wondering if you'd like to try learning magic."  
>"Do ponies have hooves?" I hollered.<br>"Well yeah of course, but I don't really see how that has any- oh you would?"  
>"Absolutely! This has to be the greatest opportunity presented to anyone ever, and that's without the teacher being one of the most gifted unicorns I know."<br>"When do you think you'll be available?"  
>"I've still got a few hours off today if you've not got anything else on your agenda."<br>"Now I can't guarantee anything, as you're not a unicorn, but I'll do my best to get you to perform a basic spell."

My lesson in Equestrian magic began as one would suspect. Twilight gave me a bit of history on unicorns and magic before going into a lecture on how magic flowed through you, and came from your surroundings. We ended with a little work on levitation. My first task was to move a book across the room. With much effort and focus I was able to do it, but I was exhausted and my hands felt like they were on fire. I tried to hide discomfort but Twilight noticed.

"This was my second most feared problem after whether or not you'd be able to do any magic. Magic needs an outlet from within. Our horns are made to withstand it but your hands..."  
>"I'm sure we can find a way around it right?"<br>"I don't know, I haven't done any of this with a human before."  
>"I'll worry about it. You keep making lessons and I'll find a way."<br>"Otherwise it was a very good first performance."

I could tell she was trying to console me, but it didn't make me feel much better. What would it matter if I was a magic prodigy, when when my hands would burst into flames from moving to many books around? I left in a bitter mood, and walked back to the Iron Horseshoe. He had the axe head ready and asked me about any more projects. I told him I didn't have any ideas yet, but would stop by again soon.

I didn't bother getting a handle for the axe. Instead me and AJ found a suitable branch in one of the many apple trees. I stripped the bark and whittled the end with my knife, and after a little carving around the middle and bottom, I'd made an axe.

*groan* "Man am I glad that's finished. I can't believe you don't have a single axe around here. I mean, where did all the wood in Ponyville come from?"  
>"Mosta that's imported from other cities in Equestria. Ah woulda just done the same, but the farm ain't turnin' the kind of profit for this big a project. We have a sawmill or two so we won't have to deal with that awful business."<br>"Thank Celestia!"  
>"Also, you'll take part in yer first applebucking tomorrow to help pay for the stone used in the foundation."<p>

Our conversation marked the end of the day, and I lulled myself to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow.

I had no idea how I'd be able to help with applebucking, but looked forward to seeing the Apple family's signature kick. Perhaps I might even find some of the herbs for my tea. My last musings were the sparks of an idea in the back of my mind, the thoughts of magic and Tolkien's Gandalf. More specifically, Gandalf's staff...

* * *

><p>You can probably see where Caleb's thoughts are leading. There is a point to this after ramble. I'm welcoming any suggestions for the story, but I do have a plot line drawn out already, so nothing that will throw an insane curveball. This plot is limited though, so eventually I might draw ideas from fans. I'll try to get some more chapters out faster as the holidays come to a close. Untill then!<p>


	5. Apples and Steel

I feel like a jerk for not having written more. I want to hold up to the standards that you guys have set for me, but I've been finding myself with much less time to write. I've been focusing more on my drawing when I'm not bogged down with schoolwork, and now I may be making a short film. I'll put out what I can, but don't expect for anything daily. Anyways, you've been waiting for more so...

**5 Apples and Steel**

* * *

><p>I thought I'd worked hard clearing the broken pieces of the barn. Oh poor, naive Caleb. Everyone was up at five a.m. sharp, and gotten ready for work by six. There were two carts. One would hold apples, and be pulled by Applebloom and I. The other would be loaded with trees cut down along the way. AJ told me Big Macintosh could handle it on his own. I was a little skeptical about one pony pulling a wagon full of trees, but then again, this was Big Mac.<p>

"Ugh, it's sooo early!"

Rainbow Dash was not enjoying her early wake up call, but she had promised to help. In fact, the only ones bright eyed and cheery were Applejack and Big Mac. After they'd gotten some apples in the cart, it was my turn.

"Go on Caleb, give it a try."

"Yeah, you got this in the bag," Dash encouraged.

I didn't want to be upstaged, so I put down the cart and lined myself up with a tree. A small running start and I gave the tree a side kick. A couple apples fell but nowhere near the number Applejack could bring down. Another try I thought. I walked further back, ran, and threw myself into a drop kick. Considerably more apples were brought down, although now I was covered dirt. The majority of the apples were also still hanging. The ponies applauded me, and yet I was disappointed.

"A great first attempt," AJ congratulated.

"Eeyup," assured... well that's fairly obvious.

It'd be pointless to go through every tree we applebucked and chopped down, since there must've been hundreds total. It is worth pointing out that I was selected to bring everything into town with Big Mac. I won't lie, it felt slightly demeaning wearing a harness, but It made pulling the apple cart by myself much easier. Big Macintosh gave me a small rundown on where to set up and what to charge. I'd be on my own while he took the timber to the Ponyville sawmill. I was pleasantly surprised by one of my customers.

"Caleb my darling, take these before you spend another day in those rags."

Rarity's handiwork was fantastic. She kept things simple like I'd requested, and the materials were also very sturdy.

"I didn't have any fabric that seemed strong enough, so I made my own!"

"Made your own..."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing, would you like a bushel of apples?"

The income was good. At least half of our merchandise was gone before Big Mac took over. I was rewarded with a cut, and left free to go see Iron Hooves with an idea.

Unicorns used their horns as conduits for magic. My next order for Iron Hooves would be a staff, made of a light but strong alloy. I wasn't quite sure what kind of energy magic was, so the alloy would be both thermally and electromagnetically conductive. The old pony was happy to have a challenge, and the extra coin didn't hurt either.

Over the next few days I had a bit of a routine. Most of my time was spent rebuilding the barn, but I managed to fit in more lessons with Twilight and collect some ingredients for tea. I hadn't expected anypony to find the bitter drink to their liking, and in turn was not surprised when some of it ended up spewed on my face. It reminded me of my baby sister. It was hard to be home sick when I was in Equestria, and yet the nagging feeling that I'd abandoned my family and friends was there. I was reminded of my mother's cooking by all the food. My father's initiative showed in the Apple family, and I continually heard my friend Tyler's laugh from colts I passed by.

Luckily the completion of my staff gave me a distraction from my thoughts.

Iron Hooves gave me more than I could've asked for. The metal rod was a little taller than me and fit in my hand perfectly. It was also as light as a feather. When he claimed it was harder than dragon scales I had to question what it was made of.

"Oh a very rare and old metal. Ah heard that it was found in some place with an 'M', but once those ponies had some, they wanted more. They dug too greedily and deeply, and awakened somethin' awful bad."

The following day I brought the staff to Twilight and asked her about using it as a horn substitute. The only way to know was giving it a try, so give it a try we did. It didn't improve my abilities, and I was still left short of breath from floating spike around the room, but my hands no longer burned. Twi and I were overjoyed and danced around the room. However, we couldn't dance forever, and there was a spell I wanted to learn... A spell that Applejack would thoroughly approve of.

* * *

><p>By the time I went applebucking again, the barn had just been completed and I'd been in Ponyville about three months. There had been many harvests since my last, but I was either working on the barn or becoming more acquainted with the ponies who'd shown me so much generosity. As I became more and more accustomed with life in Equestria, the more my past seemed to fade. I ate less meat and more grains. I drew what I found around me, rather than what was made by others. That's beside the point isn't it? As we walked deeper into the orchard I whacked my stick against tree and stone alike. I noticed Applejack looking at it skeptically.<p>

"Something bothering you?"

"Ah don't understand why ya brought that along. It's a mighta fine walkin' stick, but it looks like dead weight."

"Are we in deep enough to start collecting?"

"Ah reckon so."

With that I turned to a nearby tree and pounded the trunk with the butt end of my staff. The bottom seemed to spark and the tree shook as nearly every single apple fell.

"What in Celestia's name was that?"

I explained to AJ that Twilight had taught me to conserve energy in my staff. I'd been hitting things as we walked to build up kinetic energy which could all be released as once. It was a basic spell that any unicorn could probably use, but in this case it would have been impractical for somepony with a horn rather than a staff.

I was left with a feeling of pride when we finished, and my mood was lightened even further when AJ gave me a bonus. She guaranteed there'd be more of that if I continued to be this huge of a help. But there was more excitement to come, when there was a special visit from Canterlot the next day.

I can assure you that I was startled when I awoke to the regal white alicorn standing in my huble bedroom.

"P-p-p Princess Celestia!"

"You can forget the formalities for the moment Caleb."

You might be wondering why Princess Celestia hadn't come to see me sooner. For one thing, Celestia had been overwhelmed with problems lately. Dragons were suddenly coming out of nowhere, many of them refusing to listen to Celestia and avoid pony settlements. She feared conflict may be upon them.

The other reason was that no one had said anything about me. The princess had in fact come to ask Twilight why there hadn't been any friendship reports for the last three months. We both agreed this was strange considering that was how long I'd been in Equestria. However, when questioned about the missing reports, Twilight insisted she'd held strictly to the scheduled one a week. She then directed the princess to the most outstanding things in her reports, me.

Now that we'd compared notes... We were still utterly confused.

"I'm setting my best advisers on this problem at once. We must find out what brought you here and why," Celestia promised, "In the meantime, I'd like to invite you to the Grand Galloping Gala. I'm sure everypony in Canterlot will find you fascinating."

"Me? The classiest words I know are 'Parlez-vous francais'."

"Honestly, that's more than I can say for myself."

We had a laugh at that, and after a few good byes and a bow, the royal princess had left.

My head was spinning. I was going to the Grand Galloping Gala, in Canterlot, in Equestria. I didn't see how things could further go my way. And I was right. Soon, things would get worse.


End file.
